MaryLynnette and Ash
by kaylamarie2012
Summary: This story is of Mary-Lynnette and Ash after one year of being apart.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a Mary-Lynnette and Ash story, I don't know if I want it to be a One Shot but it won't be completed till I put the "Completed" thing in the information.

Okay so this takes place one year after Ash leaves (if you've read the story it means he's back now)

So yeah hope you enjoy

~KaylaMarie2012~

Mary-Lynnette Point of View

It has been one year, in that year I have never felt so sad, I put on a small smile that is easily noticed as fake. I felt sad and alone, or so than I ever have and possibly ever will. The feelings that came over me in that year without Ash are ones that would kill a whole country.

They would kill anyone anywhere and no one could ever overcome them, ever.

"Mary, he's back." Rowan came onto the hill that I sit upon every night, she knew I would be there, looking at the stars, like I always did and always would.

Before I could even think to get up Ash was standing right by her looking into my eyes, telling me that he was back for me after a year of him not being there. This news was better than anyone anywhere in the world could have ever gotten.

"Ash." I said it quietly but I knew that he could hear me.

Before I could even comprehend time itself he was holding me in his arms.

Ash Point of View

It had been one year, one year since I had seen her, I always saw her when my eyes were closed but the feelings that were in seeing her then were nothing like the real thing.

They were cheap knock-offs of something so priceless.

I went up to Rowan and she knew what I meant when I just stood and looked at her.

I wanted her to go and get Mary-Lynnette, I did just want her to go and get her, it was a necessity, and I would stop breathing if I didn't see her. Nothing could replace her, there was nothing anywhere that would ever take her place in my heart, and I would take a thousand wooden stakes through the heart just to see her. To even stand by her I would take a thousand deaths.

Rowan shook her head and knew that she was supposed to go and get Mary.

I couldn't wait that long, I needed her right then, nothing else would fill the hole in my chest that had been created by a year without love.

"Ash." That was all Mary needed to say, and then she was in my arms, I ran to her without a second thought.

Love couldn't be faked this was the real thing. Mary-Lynnette was my moon in the night sky.

I thought this was more appropriate then calling her my sun. We shared the night sky, each time I looked up into the stars I felt her presence in my heart, it was the only thing that kept me on my journey to become worthy of her.

Mary-Lynnette Point of View

I love you that was all I had to think; I knew he felt it there, lingering in my mind.

I love you more then the stars are in the night sky. Ash was always going to be the stars in my sky; nothing could ever take him away.

"I already knew that." I just smiled and kissed him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, I wasn't sure about a chapter two but I thought I could try it and see where it led, so I hope all you night world fans enjoy.

~KaylaMarie2012~

Mary-Lynnette Point of View

Like all good things our kiss must come to an end. Though it was something that neither of us wanted to end, I'm sure our audience wanted it to.

I heard Mark clearing his throat a little farther down the hill, he had Jade's hand intertwined in his, they were soul mates too, they were just lucky enough to be able to be together and not separated for a year.

Both Ash and I knew that we should probably wait until later to continue our kiss, we wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, well I didn't anyways, I'm sure that Ash would think something like The more the merrier.

Then I felt his voice in my mind; well if that's how you feel, I'm very happy to oblige.

I laughed to myself; not what I meant, I think that more what you want. I love you.

Well I love you to, more than anything anywhere. He loved me.

Finally I did what neither of us wanted, I pulled away from him so I could speak to Mark and Jade, "I'm sorry, umm, hey you guys."

"Yeah, hey." I'm sure I wasn't the only one who heard to annoyance in Ash's' voice.

"Kestrel wanted to know if you guys were going to be done in time for dinner." Mark smirked and Jade suppressed a giggle-or two.

"I think we can manage to be over there for dinner." I looked at Ash.

We can wait; you have sister's here too.

I could feel him mentally groan, I don't care, I didn't leave for a year for them. They're not my soul mates you are.

Ash was just so cute, after dinner, you should be with them for dinner; I'm not the only one that missed you.

Fine. I love you.

He loved me, and I would never trade it for anything. I love you too, now let's go, I don't want to get Kestrel over here.

We both laughed, together, it was something that I knew I could get used to, it was already so natural, everything was, soul mates made things between us easier.

Ash Point of View

Dinner, well I wasn't looking forward to it, but Mare said after dinner.

Oh heck no, I don't want you to even think about that with my sister. Mark was invading my privacy, reading my mind, and telling me what not to think.

Don't read my mind and you won't even need to worry about it. I made sure to put sarcasm in each word I projected to him.

I just don't want my sister to flip out because you want that. Eh, he really needs to stop looking around my mind; I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

Look, just let it go Mark, you and Jade bite each other all the time, it is like the SAME THING, so I wouldn't go around telling people not to even think about it.

Checkmate.

Before I could think, I grabbed Mare's hand and we walked back to the house my sister's "inherited", I think that that is the best way to phrase that.

"Mare, I don't want dinner. I just want you." I loved her too much to waste time eating, it seemed like a huge waste of time.

"Well, I want dinner, and I'll be at dinner, we're both getting what we want." She smiled at me that was something that I would never get used to each and every time she smiled shocks through my body, it always would.

"Fine." She would always have her way; nothing would change that, ever. I loved her too much.

"Thank you," then she gave me a quick kiss before we walked to the dining area.

"No, thank you."

She smiled again; it was beautiful as the moon in the night sky.

Normally dinner was peaceful, but today was special, someone made sure that my coming home dinner was nothing to forget.

Ever.

I wasn't sure if I wanted a cliffhanger, but this way I'll continue it.

~KaylaMarie2012~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here is chapter three, I would've posted it yesterday but I had a really long car ride. Well, I love to see reviews so yeah, read and then review cause it makes writing more fun.

~KaylaMarie2012~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash Point of View

The big family dinner when anyone came home was supposed to be filled with laughing and fun along with well food and friends. I think that my dinner topped all of them. When I opened the door to the dinning area I was horror-struck and I could feel Mary-Lynnette tense up.

"Rowan, HELP!" There was three werewolves jumping around the dinning room to avoid being hit with punches each was twice the size of Mary-Lynnette.

_Mare, get out of here!_ I was not going to let her get hurt after one year!

_There my family too, I need to help. We have a silver in the kitchen! Go and get it I'll stall them!_ There was a command in her voice, and as much as I hated leaving her there on the sidlines of a fight that was the only way.

Quicker than flash himself I was back with silver knifes, and the werewolves and Mary-Lynnette were gone.

"Where are they?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I ran over to Kestrel and picked her up by the collar of her shirt, she was up against a wall, "WHERE IS SHE!?!?"

Mary-Lynnette Point of View

I needed him to go and get silver before any of our family would get hurt, I knew I couldn't hold them off, but that wasn't the point, I couldn't have anyone get hurt.

As soon as Ash was gone I felt a pain of sadness in my heart, but I ignored it and ran over to Jade who had a cut on her arm from some of the table wood. I knew that even though Ash was quick he would, could never be fast enough.

The pain that passed through my heart at that moment could only be taken away by being in Ash's arms.

I was gone, taken away from my Ash.

_Ash. Help._

All of the world around me went black, so black it looked like the sky with no stars, no moon, nothing, just blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review, well I hope you like it.

~KaylaMarie2012~


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Lynnette Point of View

When blackness engulfs someone they should feel light and free, when it engulfed me I felt cold and alone, the only one that would be able to fill the void that I felt at that moment was Ash, my Ash.

_Ash? Ash, where are you? Where am I?_

For a moment I thought I felt him in my mind trying to respond then I felt alone again, not just alone, but forgotten, like no one anywhere was even worried that I was stuck in some black cave.

"Where am I?" I knew that it wasn't a very good idea to talk, wherever I was didn't seem to be all that friendly, but I needed answers, I needed something.

I tried moving my hands to get whatever was covering my eyes away and I felt pain jolt through my hands and arms, so intense that I would have cried then and there if my life didn't seem to be at risk.

I wiggled onto my back so that I was facing whatever was the roof and I heard someone move close by me.

"Well, it is nice to see you awake. I was wondering when you were going to start talking again." The voice was cold and hard, but familiar it sent shivers down my spine and made my palms sweat cold bullets.

"Who are you?! Where's my Ash?" I half expected to be hit on the head back into a cold sleep but instead I heard an answer.

"Well, Mare, I can't believe you don't remember me, I mean it's only been about a year, we did go to the same school." What was he talking about, same school? I needed more answers.

"Okay how about you just let me go since we seem to be friends."

He laughed a coldhearted murderous laugh. I knew who he was, we were friends, he was someone who I trusted almost as much as I trusted Mark.

"Conner? Conner, what are you doing? I thought that we were friends?" He disappeared the day after Ash left, I just didn't put two and two together. He kidnapped me and he didn't seem to want me to go.

Ash Point of View

Kestrel watched me in sheer terror as I held her against a wall, "Where is she?!"

"Look the werewolves took her, the exact second you left they took her and were gone." Each word she forced through her throat was more strained than the last.

I set her down; one puzzled answer was better than no answer at all.

"I need to find her," I'm sure I looked like a crazy, "I _need_ to find her."

I sat down about ready to resort to the fetal position and then I felt her there in my mind, I couldn't hear her, it was just a feeling then it slowly faded into the deepest portions of my mind.

Mark looked at me with sorry eyes, "Ash, we will find her."

I'm sure that he was trying to relate with me, losing a soul mate to werewolves, but the fact-of-the-matter was that I knew he couldn't, he had his human hand intertwined with his soul mates. I know his intentions were meant for good, but when he looked at me, I could feel that he himself doubted his own words.

I needed to pull myself together, for her, "Mark did you two no anyone that even might be a werewolf?"

I myself assumed the answer to be no but then again today was surprise Ash day. He came out with a –surprise- yes.

"Well, I thought that they might be, but there was no way that I was going to assume, anyways we're not supposed to even know, so yeah, there was this one kid Conner, who left last year, around when you did. And well he seemed sorta like the _type._" Before Mark could finish talking I was on my feet running at him to give him a big hug.

Even though it was totally out of character for me to be hugging, well anyone, I still felt the sudden urge to just hug him. Mary-Lynnette made me feel not just love, but a lot of other feelings as well. Things that no one other than her could have unlocked.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I was squeezing Mark a little too tight by the way Jade squirmed.

"Umm, Ash? Could you put him down, if you keep at him I might not have him for much longer?" Jade walked over to me and as soon as I let him down once again intertwined her fingers in his.

Mary Lynnette Point of View

"Please Conner why are you doing this?" At this point, I would resort to begging him to let me go, I needed to see Ash.

"Well, let's see. I liked you, I mean I thought you were hot, you liked stars and well I did too, we were similar. Then you had to go and meet Ash. Ash Redfern, I couldn't let that continue, but then I heard about what happened to your friend Jeremy, and well I thought now was the best time to save you from, well yourself. You have no idea what he does." I felt Conner's eyes linger on me, then he slowly took off the cover from my eyes, at first the false light that was located in the room hurt, then when I let my eyes focused it was all too familiar, he had me looked up in my school.

"Conner, we were friends, how about you just let me go, and we can work this out, like civilized beings?" I was lying through my teeth and I'm sure he knew it, "Please Conner, please."

"Well, I think I might have a idea, although I don't know if you'll like it all too much, but hey, even if you don't I'm the one in charge." With that said he yanked slightly on my arms to force them into a painful position to prove his point.

Okay, so Read and Review, you guys know how to do it, thanks for all of the reviews I've been getting on my stories.

Check out some of the other ones too for some more fun reads, and review them, that would be peachy.

~KaylaMarie2012~


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone here's Chapter Five.

---

Ash Point of View

I looked at Mark and I'm sure he could see that I was going crazy, one year without Mary-Lynnette by my side, one year without hugs, kisses, or even her to talk to, I have no idea how I lived through that, it seems black as coal.

"Okay, Conner, Conner, we have to find him, even if he's not a werewolf, we just need to check. I need to know, if he isn't then, well I just hope he is." Even when I spoke I know for sure that each person heard the hysterics in my voice, it definitely wasn't suave.

"Ash, Conner left a year ago, all I know is he had a crush on Mare, well according to rumor, and well one day he picked up and left. We have no idea where he could be." Mark's attitude was definitely not helping me calm down, at all.

Jade spoke up, "Well, we could always go to the phonebook I mean, maybe he didn't move towns, maybe he just sorta left everyone, maybe he's crazy…" she continued on, making up a completely impossible story, but even though it was crazy what else did I have, I need to my Mare.

Before anyone had interrupted Jade's little speech I felt a pain in my arms and hands, like they were being pulled out of their sockets.

_Mare? Mare? Where are you honey, where are you?_

I wanted an answer but I knew somewhere in my mind that I wasn't going to be able to talk to her like this, I felt a sharp pain in my now re-heated heart.

"Jade. You can stop now, we need answers, and well as lame as it is the phone book sounds like a good Plan A." Kestrel said, obviously she doubted finding him in the phone book.

"Okay, well Ash we'll let you do the honors." Mark said with a slightly humorous look on his face.

Mary Lynnette Point of View

When he yanked my arm I felt more pain than last time, he used more strength.

"Conner, okay, how about…" Before I could finish suggesting my idea two furry things came into the room, it was horrific.

They shifted back into humans, and grungy ones at that, then the shorter of the two spoke, "We have your place set up, let's get out of here."

The taller one laughed when he saw me, "Conner, when will you learn if you're gonna do something like this don't hesitate. Jezz boy, you're gonna get us caught."

"Oh shut up, I was admiring her, don't be like my father." Conner looked at my again with eyes glistening with sick hope.

Before I could think of anything to say to their conversation I was hit on the head with a club or something hard and blindfolded, I drifted back into a black sleep.

I tried to speak to Ash using my mind, but I couldn't find it, it was lost, I needed my Ash.

Ash Point of View

"What an idiot! What the hell would he leave his number in the phone book, really?!?!" Conner was really stupid especially for a werewolf, I mean really what person committing a crime leaves there number in every persons home?

"Okay, we don't know if he even lives there at this number or has the phone number anymore, maybe he was smart enough to change it." Although when Rowan suggested it Mark laughed out loud.

"Trust me this kid was stupid, he barely passed any grade, I think the only reason the past him was so they didn't have him for the rest of their lives." Mark was smirking and trying to not laugh each time a word was said.

"Okay well then let's go." I was ready to go in kill this kid and get Mare, she was mine, he couldn't have her.

"Umm, hello, what about silver, what are you gonna do just wish them dead, yeah I don't think so." Rowan had a point there.

---

Okay here's chapter five, I hope everybody enjoyed.

R&R

~KaylaMarie2012~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone here's chapter six, I hope everyone likes.

~KaylaMarie2012~

---

Mary Lynnette Point of View

Waking up was begin to become really unpleasant, it was groggy and slow, but most of all painful. I saw straining to see and when I needed to rub my eyes so that they focused I jerked my hand without thinking and I'm pretty sure I broke it.

Which sucks.

_ASH! Please help me, hurry please!_ I knew my cried were him were nothing but false hope but I felt like when he tried to speak I felt the words lingering in my mind, that was something, and it did give me hope.

"Oh good morning sunshine. Well today is going to be fun." Fun? Conner was really beginning to get on my nerves, I hope when Ash gets to him he kills his sorry butt.

"Why _fun?_" I thought asking questions was just another way to get hit on the head but surprisingly that seemed to be done for now.

"Well, today is my birthday, and I'm glad to hear you got me a birthday present." What the heck was he talking about, was he mental, how could I have got him a present?

I gave him a questioning look, "And what was that?"

All he did was laugh and the walk over to the bed---wait WHAT?!---I was lying down on, "Your present to me is going to be your humanity silly girl, see when you change someone the bond grows stronger, and well you'll just have to love me."

I suppressed a laugh knowing that it wasn't a good idea to get him mad while I was lying down with my hand tied and simply said, "How interesting."

His face got distorted like the comment put him in physical pain, "It's more than interesting Mare it's amazing, I can't believe you're so generous."

I cringed at his words, all I needed right now was Ash, he would save me.

Ash Point of View

Jade gathered all the silver in the house, which was more than I thought it, would be and Mark just walked with her hand in his.

They were going to make me scream, I didn't have my Mary and here they were without even realizing it torturing me.

Rowan was watching the way I watched their hands as the moves, "Ash, we're gonna get her back for you, don't worry." Then she gave me a quick slightly unsure hug, it was some of the reassurance that I had needed.

"Thank you." That was all I said, all I could say, maybe when I got Mare back there'd be more to say, but there just wasn't.

By the time that we were going to leave it was already the next day, we had worked through the whole night talking and thinking about ways to get Mare without getting hurt, when it came down to the fact, someone was going to get hurt, there was nothing we could do about it.

Suddenly I felt Mary Lynnette linger in my mind, it was her presence, the feeling of her being there with me, she felt scared and alone, my Mare would never be alone again, and leaving for one year was enough for any amount of lifetimes, even one.

---

Sorry it's so short, I didn't want to put all of the good parts in here and then cut in the middle of them.

So the next chapter will be up ASAP, probably the same day that this is posted though.

~KaylaMarie2012~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

Ash Point of View

Time seemed to crawl by on the way there, the town small in number of people, but the distance between two houses was crazier than people in straight-jackets.

I couldn't sit still for anything-expect Mare-, I was playing my hands, tapping my foot, shaking my whole legs, I couldn't just sit in this car, no matter how nice, and let minutes trickle by. Mare could be hurt this second and I wouldn't know till we get there. It's not a pleasant feeling and I don't know how humans deal with it.

"Rowan hurry up!" I looked at her with pleading eyes and a tight expression.

"All you needed to do was ask. I didn't know if your new un-bad self was up to breaking laws still." I saw her smile grow of her face.

"Just hurry, I can't make up for this one later." I was serious too. I was going to make up for this.

Within ten seconds we were going 110 do the small hilled roads leading around houses, we weren't looking for houses, we were looking for one house, that was at the end of this road.

Being vampire had its advantages, I saw the house quickly but that couldn't make us get there faster, "Rowan!"

Simply yelling at her, well not so simply, we got there in 2 minutes flat.

Quickly and silently everyone got out of the car, Jade had Mark close by her side, and Rowan and Kestrel were linking arms like school-girls. I was alone, the one I loved was somewhere in this house.

"Oh my gosh." Kestrel breathed.

The house was entirely wood, different kinds and sizes but it was all wood, it was a suicide mission, if we stepped out of line even an inch we got some wood in us, and it wouldn't get better.

Then I heard my Mary Lynnette scream and blood curtailing scream and before I could way out the effects of my actions I was running through the house to her, I saw Conner hunched over her with a silver knife in hand.

And they were lying on a—bed?!

Mary Lynnette Point of View

He was going to change me so I would love him, and he didn't seem to make small talk about it either.

"Now, first, well I'm gonna kiss you so you know just what you'll get after your gift is given, then well we'll see were things go from there Mare." He made me sick, he was going to kiss me, the cut my hand open to make me a werewolf-that didn't even sounds romantic.

"Conner, I don't think Ash will like this plan all too much." All he did was laugh, and then he kissed me.

It wasn't a bad kiss necessarily it just wasn't right; it was missing things that made kisses great.

Mainly it was missing Ash.

I really didn't want this; why was he kissing me, that would definitely not make me love him, ew.

He pulled back slow and had a cocky grin on his face, "That wasn't bad, and of course it'll be even better tomorrow." He smiled with a devilish look-disgusting.

"If I'm I won't be here for that, maybe I could get one of your friend to stand in your jerk!" I knew that this was a bad idea once I said it, I watched his face distort then shift into an emotionless state.

"Mare, Mare, Mare. Well, I think that I want my present early. The others can just see the after." He pulled out a silver dagger and held it in his hand, kissed me once then cut my hand.

I would've tried moving it but it was still behind my back in a very uncomfortable position, and I think it was broken.

The only thing I could do was scream a blood curdling scream and hope somehow someone heard me. Someone that couldn't be killed by a teenage werewolf.

Someone like Ash.

---

**Okay, the next chapter will most likely be the last, sorry you guys but I don't want to drag on the story so that it is boring.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad to let everyone know this isn't the last chapter! YAA! Okay well, I hope you all enjoy this awesome chapter.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

Ash Point of View

I didn't just hear Mary Lynnette's scream, I felt it in my blood, it made my body scream at me to get away, but my heart told me to run for her.

One slip of the foot and I could be dead, but it Mare was dead I'd slip a million times; I would and now could not exist in the world without her.

Running into a room where some high school kid is hunched over your girl friend with a knife was never actually a good thing but for one second I felt relief that I had found her, but after one second I was back to hating Conner with more passion than anything else, well except for my love for Mary.

"Get away from her you creep." I ran up to him and threw him against a wall, I looked over at Mare and she was half way unconscious with her arms ties behind her and a slit on her fragile human hand.

"Oh don't worry after I take care of you one more time will do the trick, I already did one when she was unconscious. It was sort of my gift to myself." While talking he walked over to me with a wooden knife in his hand, I pulled of my silver knife and ran up to him with nothing other than sheer power.

"You will never have her, ever; I will die before you get her." I held my knife against his throat.

"That can be arranged." I've never experienced such raw pain, not in all my years; he stabbed the wooden dagger into my gut and twisted,

Before falling into a black day I shoved the silver knife into his heart, and then fell into nothingness.

Mary Lynnette Point of View

Conner watched me he eyed me up and down, and grinned, "It's good to know that I get you to myself when this is all over, after one more time you'll be mine forever."

I was shocked and appalled, "You need three times Conner, this'll only be one, and I don't know what world you live in-" I was cut off by his horrendous laugh.

"Oh no, see Mare, I've already had one, while you were sleeping, it really was easier than this, you didn't talk, I really didn't like seeing the replay of that kiss with Ash, when we're together ours will be much better, I'm sure." He kissed me one more time and hit me on the head-I wasn't completely unconscious, I just couldn't move, it was like my brain didn't want me to move, it sent panic signals all throughout my body.

I saw Ash run into the room and say something to Conner, but I knew it was already too late, I felt the blood mixing, I saw his memories, and with a flash they were gone, we didn't exchange a lot of blood, but his blood still coursed through my body.

I wanted to scream at Ash to get away from him, I could let him get hurt, he couldn't get hurt because of me, I wouldn't allow it, but my voice was nowhere to be found. I felt like I was falling into a deep unwanted sleep, and I fought with all my life to stay awake.

I heard sounds like they were fighting, then it abruptly stopped, I shouldn't have stopped like that, I should hear something. I watched as four more entered the room, they looked like Mark, Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel, I hoped to god they were, or else I was going to die and so was my Ash.

Everything was starting to come back into focus, I could see and feel and I felt different. When my eyes were fully opened I recognized not a single person in the room expect my brother.

"Mark! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I screamed, what was he doing?!

"Mary what are you talking about?" He was watching me like I was crazy.

"What is going on here?!?!" Before he could answer my question I saw two bodies lying on the ground limp, "Oh my god? Where am I? Who are you!? MARK!?" I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Mary calm down, you know them you have a concussion or something calm down. Okay we need you to help Ash, can you do that?" He looked at me with sadness wringing in every word that passed through his lips.

I didn't know any of these people, and I was supposed to help them, what was he thinking? All I saw was three girls looking at me like a ghost and two random people lying on the ground with holes in their stomachs.

"Mark? What is going on?" I was starting to cry.

"Look Mare, I'll explain everything, I need you to save someone, please." He walked over and untied my hands and looked at me pleadingly, "Please."

"Mark, if dad finds out, he'll kill me. And you for that matter." Mark looked at me like I was insane, maybe I was, I was thinking about my dad when two people were dying on the floor of a bedroom.

"Mare, I need you to do this, we need you to do this. Trust me." I couldn't just let Mark down, I needed to help.

"What do I need to do?"

I gave in, I didn't know any of these people, I barely knew Mark is what it felt like, but I agreed to help, I felt I needed to help them, now the only thing was what I needed to do.

---

**Okay, the next chapter will be awesome if I do say so myself, it'll either be up late today or sometime tomorrow, I'll post it ASAP though.**

**I'm sad, I'm not getting reviews on any of my stories, it'd be great if everyone reviewed.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, this is the next chapter! Yeah, I hope everyone enjoys, and all the fans out there will love the authors note at the end of the story, well I hope anyway.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

Mary Lynnette Point of View

I watched as my brother and the other girls picked up one of the boys that was lying down, he seemed familiar, but not at the same time.

"Wait, no what am I doing?!" I watched as they brought him next to me.

"Umm, promise that'll you'll help no matter what?" Mark looked serous and at the same time very uncertain.

"As long as I don't die." I smiled; I guess humor didn't work to well in this situation, nobody looked even remotely happier.

"You won't." Mark assured me.

I smiled lovingly at my little brother and then agreed to help, no matter what. I never broke a promise.

I watched in sudden horror as he took a piece of sharp wood and cut a line on the strange boys throat, then he handed me a silver knife that he pulled out of his pocket, "Mare? You're gonna have to let him get some blood, this'll be the quickest way."

I stared at him in horror, absolute horror, as he waited for me to slit my throat for a boy I didn't even know, and something I saw in his eyes made me do it.

I brought my neck down to the boy's mouth, I thought at first it would be weird having someone drink my blood, maybe it would hurt. It didn't, it felt oddly comforting, like I was safe.

I watched with my mind open as I saw his life, it was dark and cold, filled with lies and deception.

Then I saw me, a time I didn't remember but it was me, everything became bright and happy-luminescent-, I watched as he kissed me, I watched as he saw me kill someone, I shuddered at that, I watched as he left me to go slay his dragons, I watched as our fates intertwined, but I didn't remember any of it. It was all gone from me, I wouldn't have it back. He wasn't mine.

I felt someone pull me back from the boy, Ash, and I saw his wound close slowly becoming nothing more than a scar on his otherwise flawless stomach.

Then I fell asleep. I just hope that I helped the boy, I hoped he was okay, because someday, I might want him back, I might want those memories back.

Ash Point of View

I woke up in Rowans house, in the guest room, under blankets with a glass of water at my bedside. The only thing I thought before waking was what about Mary Lynnette? Was she safe?

I called with my mind to Rowan knowing that she would know the most; she was the oldest and most mature, like the mother figure of the household.

_Rowan! What about Mare?!_

In a split second she was in my room with a melancholy look pasted on her face.

"Ash, you don't want to see Mare." What was she talking about, why wouldn't I want to see her?

"Yeah I do. I know I do, she's mine." I looked at her with pleading eyes and sadness.

"Ash, she's not yours anymore, trust me, she might not know who you are even. Conner gave her a concussion that turned to amnesia. She doesn't remember any of us, not me, Jade, or Kestrel; she doesn't remember anything that has happened in the last year, at all. She doesn't remember you. At all. Ash I don't think you should see her." This is a joke.

Right?

"Just please Rowan, I need her." That was all I had to argue my case, I _needed_ her.

"Fine, but be gentle, we need to get her memory back without hurting her, we can't have her around her without remembering us, it'd be dangerous, we don't know how she'll react if she figured us out for the second time, we might not get too lucky."

I inhaled sharply, and watched as Rowan left the room, and came back silently with Mary Lynnette.

She looked like she was going to cry, she didn't know who I was and she helped save me, from death, without knowing me, she gave her blood. I watched as Rowan left the room and she started to look helpless and scared.

She walked over to a chair that was by the window and sat down delicately.

"Hello, I'm Mary Lynnette, what's your name?" That simple sentence crushed my heart into thousands upon thousands of pieces.

---

**Okay everyone, another surprise, another chapter will be up! WOOT! WOOT! I couldn't fit it all into one good chapter, so there will be another chapter.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone, READ, this is the last chapter; officially, it is longer than the rest so I didn't have the last chapter like six words long.**

**I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

Ash Point of View

"_Hello, I'm Mary Lynnette, what's your name?" That simple sentence crushed my heart into thousands upon thousands of pieces._

--

Those words made me want to break down and cry, but I didn't, I just watched Mary Lynnette.

"I'm Ash, thank you for saving me." I looked deep into her eyes.

"Well it wasn't really a problem, I promised Mark I would. I never break a promise. And that's a promise." She laughed at her own joke; it was a laugh I might not ever claim as my own again.

"Well that's awesome. Are you okay?" My eyes shot down to the cast that was plastered around her arm.

She saw where my eyes were looking.

"Oh no, it's fine, I don't even know how I got it, I can't remember." She smiled and it made had shattered heart squeeze and tug inside my chest.

"Well, that's probably not good. What's the last thing you remember?" Hopefully if she thought, she'd remember me.

"Getting a soda out of a fridge, I guess that happened over a year ago though," she looked sad, "I saw what I've been missing when I saved you, I saw things that happened to you, like I don't know what happened but, it definitely wasn't normal, but I saw you and me well, I guess it was me, I don't really know anything anymore." I could tell her own statement made her sad.

"I know that you know things. You know everything about stars, and space too, you're smarter than almost anyone I know." Her eyes lit up like stars in my night, "I know that you love your brother and just want the best, and that someday you want love, but you won't go out and find it because you're scared."

She looked at me like I was crazy, and moved slowly to sit on the end of my bed.

"I never told anyone any of that, ever. How did you know?" She looked deep into my eyes and I saw all of the memories in her eyes, I just wish her mind saw them.

"You told me, you said yourself you saw me and you, well yeah you told me." I watched as her expression calmed down and then went to a blank state then quickly turn to sadness.

"I just want to remember," I watched tear well up in her eyes, "why can't I remember? I kn--I know you, I just can't remember anything else. I want to know about the last year and this house, my house, I want it all back. But I just can't remember." The tears overfilled in her eyes and spilled over, I watched as they fell down her face.

"Don't cry, you're too pretty to cry. Look Mare, I know you want to remember, I get that but what it remembering, isn't well, the best choice, what if you're better off without remembering?"

I know that normally I would tell her that she should remember, she was mine after all, but when I looked into Mary Lynnette's eyes, I can't help but wonder if she's better off without me, what if I just didn't hurt her anymore? I look into her eyes and see a fresh start, maybe this wasn't coincident that she remembers the exact thing she did before she met me, what if it was fate, and I was supposed to leave her? What if she didn't need me anymore?

I watched Mare's eyes waiting for something then she spoke, "Ash, I know that some people want to go back in time and forget things, but I have a feeling that I want to remember this last year, I want to know what happened. I can't remember those girls downstairs even, Mark told me we're best friends, and I can't even remember. Mark was telling Jade--his girlfriend, I didn't even know that, I guess I even introduced them—that someone here won't be able to be there full selves without the other, and I'm assuming that either you or me." She kept her eyes glued to mine while she talked, "I want to remember because things happened like they did for a reason, and I mean I could hate you and not even know it."

I flinched, hate, and why hate, what about love?

"I'd trust me on this one, you don't hate me." I looked into her eyes gauging her reaction.

She smiled and then laughed, "Well, I'll trust you, so can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Okay, well when I was seeing whatever that was, when you umm drank my, yeah, I saw us kissing on my favorite hill. Care to elaborate?" I could tell she really wanted to know and I guess I was going to be the one to tell her.

"Mare, if I told you something crazy would you believe me?" She shook her head in agreement so I continued, "Well your brother yeah that girl he's dating, those others, me even, we're vampires. And you, are my soul mate, the reason you saw us kissing was because you and I loved each other. I loved you more than anything, we met literally right after you got your soda and you kicked me in the shins, and well I loved you from the moment I saw you, but I didn't believe it at first then you said you loved me. I didn't think I was good enough for you so I left to 'go slay my dragons', two days ago I came back, then you got taken, by werewolves, now we're here."

I watched as her eyes turned into moving pictures, I saw everything in her beautiful eyes, the memories that her mind wouldn't take back.

She watched me, probably waiting for a punch line, "If I did believe, you how would you prove it?"

I knew the perfect way, it worked one year ago. A _kiss._

"How about you let me kiss you, then you can see." She looked taken back a little bit, the same as she did that one year ago.

"If you're a vampire can't you kill me, it'd be like kissing a 300 pound gorilla." I couldn't say anything that, I just stared wide-eyed.

She cleared her throat, I picked up of the wood floor that was sticking up, "Here," I handed her the wood, "If you think that I am going to hurt you, use wood, it is the one of the few things that can kill me, just use it if you don't feel safe. That way it evens the playing field."

She looked shocked, even more so then when I told her about my kissing idea.

At first I thought that she wasn't going to give me my chance then she slowly grabbed the piece of wood from my hand and held it to my throat so I was backed up against the headboard of my bed.

"I only meant use it if you feel threatened, because that will kill me." I looked at her with actual terror in my eyes.

"I trust you," she set down the wood, "Now prove you're a vampire."

I kissed her and she sat there on the edge of the bed, then the kiss deepened, I stopped and pulled away then watched her eyes.

Mary Lynnette Point of View

At first I thought he was crazy trying to kiss me, but then when the kiss happened it was like I was hit of the head again, I got back all of the things I was missing, well memory wise.

Kissing Ash wouldn't help me find my math homework from the third grade or anything.

At first he just watched me, he looked distressed, and I would be too if I were in his position.

"Oh my god." That was all I could say, I wasn't able to form any other words.

He watched me still waiting for a legitimate response, I couldn't think of anything to say, my Ash was back for me.

Before I could get my emotions in check all of the way they took over winning the war in my head, I rushed forward and kissed Ash urgently like this was our last kiss.

Then I stopped and looked him in the eyes, "If you ever put yourself in danger like that again I will die."

He smiled and laughed I threw my arms around him, he was mine.

He kept kissing the top of my head, and before I could met his lips again Mark and Jade walked through with their hands intertwined, "I kind of thought you were back, actually I knew you were, I was standing outside the down with Jade." He smiled and turned slightly red.

"Hi Mark. Hi Jade. It's good to remember you guys again." I smiled a big smile at the happy couple and they sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Well, how'd you do it Ash?" Jade was the first to ask.

"It was easy; I just kissed her, that's enough to make any girl fall for me." I smacked him softly on the shoulder.

"Not true, well yeah how he got me and whatever, no other girls are falling for you," I turned to him, "right?"

"Of course not! I love you, why would I even look at another girl when I have you?!" He was definitely taken by surprise with that question.

"Just checking." I kissed him to reassure him.

"Good." He kissed back and made it impossible for me not to kiss back.

Mark coughed.

"It's good to see you to happy but Rowan wants us for dinner, she said-verbatim, I don't care what happens, we are all having a welcome home dinner." Jade giggled and I got up and followed them downstairs.

This welcome home dinner was going to be perfect, how it should be; it just took a bit longer to get everything in order.

Before we entered the kitchen I turned around to Ash, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

---

**Sorry everyone—this is the end. Yeah, don't cry though, please don't cry, I'm not too good with tears.**

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and reviews are always great. If you want you can check out my other stories that I work hard on, each story is my baby. **

**Review—thanks for all of your support.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


End file.
